Who Is The Bad Guy?
by imnotgoodwithusernames1234
Summary: Claymore thought it would be a walk in the park. Literally. Then Alabaster sees the Son of Poseidon. The Events that follow leave Claymore wondering if this boy is really the bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

Who is the Bad Guy?

Claymore just had to pick New York. He and Alabaster had decided it was time for their next move and he had suggested New York. They both knew that was where most demigods were, but it was a big city and they wouldn't stay long. They were both sure they could avoid the other demigods. Alabaster had found an apartment. He must have used magic to get it because humans wouldn't rent an apartment to a minor. Anyway the apartment was near Central Park and Claymore had thought fresh air would be good for Alabaster.

"Do I have to?" He whined

Claymore rolled his eyes, but was surprised at the boy's childishness.

"Yes you have too. The fresh air will be good for you." Claymore lectured

So they were in Central Park. Alabaster was sulking next to him as they walked through the park. Then Alabaster froze.

"That's him." He said. "The Son of Poseidon."

He pointed at a black haired boy who was sitting on a bench next to an older woman. The boy said something to the woman and she laughed and walked away. Alabaster sword's appeared in his hand.

Alabaster walked behind the bench the boy was sitting on and raised his sword. But the boy had quick reflexes. He pulled a sword out of his pocket and caught Alabasters swing.

"Who the Hades are you?" the boy asked.

"Don't remember me?" Alabaster taunted, "The boy you pushed down the stairwell."

"I saved your life." The boy replied.

"And now you regret that?" Alabaster asked.

"No," the boy said knocking Alabaster sword out of his hands, "I don't"

Alabaster looked just as shocked as I was.

"But I am impressed," The boy smiled like they were old friends, "Your sword fighting has gotten better."

The boy picked up Alabasters sword and handed it to him.

"Why do you hate me?" the boy asked.

"You and your gods senselessly murdered every last one of my siblings that fought with Kronos." Alabaster sneered.

Claymore was shocked as Alabaster didn't like talking about his siblings.

The boy dropped his sword, "What?" His mouth dropped open, "What are you talking about? I have never killed a demigod in my life."

Alabaster snorted, "Like I should believe that."

Alabaster attacked again, but the boy grabbed his sword off the ground and met his strike. Claymore decided this had gone on long enough.

"Alabaster!" Claymore yelled, "Come on now."

Alabaster walked away from the boy and scowled.

"I'm sorry," the boy called, "That shouldn't have happened."

The older woman came back, but the boy said something to her and the two walked away.

"We are leaving New York," Alabaster said, "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Claymore paced the room.

"Explain again what happened." He told Alabaster.

The two of them had decided to stay one more day in New York and then they would leave. Alabaster had told him about Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and explained as much as he could, but Claymore still didn't understand.

"You remember the first day I met you I told you about the boat explosion and how I put a rune of protection on myself." Alabaster said

Claymore nodded.

"Well I only knew to protect myself because I had been in a fight with him, but he disarmed me. He told me to get off the ship now and to tell the other demigods. I put a rune of protection on, but I was the only demigod survivor from the ship. Percy Jackson saved my life." Alabaster said without taking a breath.

"Wait what?" Claymore interrupted, "And you want to kill him?"

"He led most of the demigods against Kronos killing my siblings and hundreds of others in the process." Alabaster reminded.

"He led them, but did he kill your siblings?" Claymore asked stressing the word he. "Did he kill any of those demigods?"

Alabaster was silent for a moment, "I don't know." He admitted. "I'm going to find out."

Claymore nodded, "We have some more research to do."

-Line Break-

I was determined to find out exactly who this kid was. All I knew was his first name, Alabaster. I had three choices. I could search for him. Not likely to find him. I could ask Chiron. Not a good idea. Or I could ask Annabeth. They all seemed hopeless. So I went with the last one.

She was in bunker nine with Leo.

"Leo," I ordered, "Out now."

"Hey," he said sounding annoyed, "What makes you think you can boss me around in my…"

He didn't finish his sentence before I pushed him out the door.

Annabeth looked surprised, "What's this about Percy?"

I gulped, "Do you remember a kid named Alabaster here before the titan war."

She thought for a moment, "Alabaster Torrington? Son of Hecate?"

"Maybe," I said thinking it would explain all the runes drawn on his jeans. "Look I have to go."

"Percy," Annabeth called, "What's going on?"

I ignored her.

I had a lot of searching to do.


End file.
